This invention relates to heat exchangers and, more particularly, to heat exchangers of the tube and plate type.
Heat exchangers of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,160 have been extensively and successfully used and offer many advantages, including high efficiency and the ability to position the inlet and outlet ports at any location lengthwise of the shell within a range equalling approximately half the shell length. This invention retains the advantages of the construction described in the aforesaid patent, and further increases the efficiency of this type of heat exchanger.